Pour toi
by Aelysse-lys
Summary: L'histoire de deux garçons, Stan et Kyle, qui s'aiment énormément, passionnément, à la folie...
1. Chapter 1

Pour toi

Stan était assis sur une espèce de banquette rouge vieillie par le temps. Face à lui, se trouvait Wendy, elle sirotait tranquillement son milkshake. Elle avait insisté pour venir dans ce restaurant, qui soi-disant, préparait les meilleurs milkshakes au monde. Il avait dû prendre sa voiture, sortir de la ville. Lui, trouvait que ces milkshakes n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, c'était juste, un mélange de fruits, de lait et de glaçon, rien de bien transcendant. Mais bon, en tant que petit-ami, il lui devait au moins ça.

Il était assez distrait et ne l'écoutait pas spécialement parler. De toute façon, elle parlait souvent de la même chose. Ces histoires à la fac, les cours, les disputes entre copine et ses parents. Dans ce genre de moment, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il l'écoutait juste. Wendy était le genre de personne qui avait un avis sur tout, par conséquent elle tenait facilement une conversation à elle toute seule. Le brun savait que dans le fond sa petite amie n'attendait pas spécialement de réaction de sa part.

Il la regarda, elle lui sourit, légèrement gêné avant de reprendre sa conversation. Peut-être pour cacher son malaise. Elle voulut lui prendre la main, il se laissa faire, elle passa son pouce sur ses doigts. Stan n'aimait pas trop ça, les contacts avec elle, le mettait mal à l'aise, il n'était pas très câlin… Il n'aimait pas ce genre de démonstration en public. Il voulut retirer sa main, mais n'osa pas, elle aurait crié. Alors il ne fit rien.

La porte s'ouvrit et comme à chaque client qui rentrait, une petite sonnerie retentie dans le restaurant. Un grand roux aux cheveux bouclés entra. Il portait un cardigan noir, avec un slim vers, et une paire de docks noir toute simple. Quand, il vu Stan ce grand rouquin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que son ami ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Pourtant ce petit sourire espiègle disparut assez vite.

Le brun comprit aussitôt il dégagea sa main.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que le jeune rouquin aille s'assoir. Il prit une table, laissant une vue parfaite à son ami. Stan savait que le roux, Kyle, allait le bouder deux secondes. Et, effectivement, son ami retrouva son regard malicieux, il dévora littéralement le brun des yeux. Ce qui ne rendait pas Stan insensible, qui en oublia Wendy.

 _Le jeu commence._

La serveuse apporta un milkshake à Kyle, qui passa sa langue sous la paille, avant d'aspirer le liquide froid et légèrement sucré. Stan observa cette scène avec grand intérêt, il savait que dans le fond il n'y avait rien de sexuel, dans ce geste anodin. Mais le regard de son ami, le forçait à y voir un geste de provocation.

Stan put presque sentir le contacte de la langue contre son membre, qui durcit rien qu'à cette pensée. Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa supposer copine, pour essayer de se calmer.

En effet, les deux n'étaient pas de simple ami. Certes, il sortait avec Wendy, cependant il n'y avait rien de sexuelle dans leur relation. Pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi avec Wendy c'était si compliqué alors qu'avait Kyle ça semblait si simple. Parfois, il s'en voulait d'utiliser la jeune fille comme « couverture ». Même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer et surtout à la quitter.

Quand, il osa enfin après un long moment, relever les yeux vers son amant, celui-ci était en plein discussion avec un grand blond. Stan ne le connaissait pas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, son ventre se noua et une grande colère l'envahi. Il s'était toujours considéré comme calme, pourtant un mot de Kyle ou un geste et il partait en vrille, là, il sentait que ça pouvait monter, très vite. Il jeta donc un regard noir vers le rouquin, qui lui rendit un sourire franc et sincère. Il aurait presque pu lire dans ses yeux _« Calme toi, c'est personne »._

Rien, ni fit, il était en colère, Kyle pouvait s'amuser à le provoquer mais pas de cette façon, pas comme ça ! Voyant que Stan ne se calmerait pas, Kyle se leva, suivit de près par le blond. Quand Wendy les vu elle leur fit de grand signe.

 **« Hey ! Kyle c'est qui se beau gosse qui est avec toi. »**

Stan ne dit rien, il leur jeta à peine un regard.

 **« C'est mon correspondant Allemand, il voulait que je lui fasse visiter la ville et ses environs. Il loge à deux pas du restaurant. »**

Il avait dit cela dans le but de faire réagir Stan qui pour le coup s'était retourné. Il voulait vérifier, si son meilleur ami disait bien la vérité mais il ne put voir dans ses yeux que un : _« Tu vois, c'est rien »._

 **« Oh ! Je vois dit la jeune fille. Amusez-vous bien alors !**

 **_Merci. répondit Kyle. »**

Il s'apprêtait à partir, juste avant, il se pencha et murmura au brun : _« Ce soir 20h chez moi… »_ Il avait dit cette phrase simplement, il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté et pourtant, cela excita le brun. Qui se rappelait les murmures de Kyle pendant l'acte. Les _« je t'aime »,_ _« encore »_ , ou tout simplement les gémissements étouffés.

Les deux jeunes partirent sans se retourner et Stan regarda sa montre, elle afficha 17h, il lui faudrait encore attendre …


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Tout le monde, je suis désolée j'avais écrit un message dans le chapitre précédent mais pour une raison que j'ignore il n'est pas apparu L

Je tiens donc à préciser que de base cette histoire devait être un one shot, l'histoire est donc fini, je publie juste chapitre par chapitre car je trouvais l'histoire trop longue…

Les caractères ne correspondent pas à ceux de la série originale, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Si l'histoire vous plait n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est toujours encourageant !

 ****Chapitre 2

 ** _Plus tard chez Wendy_**

Stan était assez contrarié, la jeune fille avait insisté pour qu'elle aille chez elle. Il aurait voulu rentrer directement chez lui, se préparer avant d'aller chez Kyle. Il était donc assis sur son lit, elle mit de la musique. Il fut surprit.

 **« Mais c'est moi. Dit Stan.**

 **_Oui, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que vous aviez enregistré. C'est Craig qui m'a envoyé la chanson. »**

En effet, Stan faisait partit d'un petit groupe de pop-rock, rien de bien transcendant. Mais c'était une façon pour lui d'apprendre à combattre sa timidité. Il était le chanteur et contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait ce n'était pas lui le leader. Kenny qui était le deuxième chanteur ainsi que le guitariste, était le leader, il avait créé le groupe.

Dans un premier temps, il avait monté ce groupe juste pour ce faire un peu de tune, c'était cependant devenu rapidement une vraie passion. Pour tous. Le groupe était composé, de Kenny et de Stan mais aussi de Butters le bassiste, qui n'était autre que le petit-ami de Kenny. Et Craig qui était le batteur. Kyle ne faisait pas partit du groupe, car il disait ne pas avoir le temps pour ce genre de chose. Pas qu'il était contre mais ses études passait avant tout.

Parfois, Stan pensait que Kyle regrettait de ne pas être dans le groupe mais il n'en était pas sûr. Kyle n'était pas le genre de personne à avouer quand il avait fait une erreur.

 _« Qu'est ce qui peut être fière cet idiot. »_

Wendy prit les mains de Stan et les fit passer sous son t-shirt. Ce qui eut pour effet de sortir le garçon de sa rêverie, qui retira ses mains rapidement, comme si la peau de la jeune fille était en feu.

 **« Qu'est ce qui va pas Stan ! »**

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et fondit sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser forçant l'accès à sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elle avait ce genre d'attitude entreprenante envers son « petit-ami ». A chaque fois, il la repoussait elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Au fond, d'elle, elle se doutait … Elle n'était pas sotte, elle voyait bien les regards que s'échangeaient son copain et son meilleur ami. Elle refusait d'y croire, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas elle ? C'étaient deux garçons, ils étaient amis rien de plus, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus.

Elle sentit qu'il essayait de la repousser, elle insistait encore, espérant que cela puisse changer la nature de leur relation. Rien ne se passa, il était plus fort qu'elle et comme à chaque fois, il reprit le dessus.

 **« Pourquoi ?! cria-t-elle Pourquoi lui et pas moi ! Si tu préfères les mecs pourquoi tu restes avec moi !** Elle pleurait **,** elle savait qu'elle devait avoir l'ai pitoyable mais à ce moment-là, elle s'en fichait, elle voulait comprendre.

 **_Je …** Commença timidement Stan.

 **_Tu sais quoi ! Je t'ai trompé plein de fois !**

Elle espérait le faire réagir. Il ne dit rien. Il prit un air faussement énervé. Cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose.

 **_Tu t'en fou… Je t'ai trompé… La plus part des mecs auraient pété un câble mais toi tu t'en fou…**

 **_Wendy…**

Devant le manque de réaction de son copain, si elle pouvait encore le considérer comme tel. Elle s'énerva, comme jamais, elle rentra dans une colère noire, cherchant à faire mal à Stan. Wendy voulait qu'il souffre comme il la faisait souffrir.

 **_Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur Kyle ?**

Elle le vit l'interrogé du regard. Son cœur se serra, seul lui, le faisait réagir.

 **_On dit que Kyle est une petite pute, qu'il aime se faire prendre par n'importe quel mec, je suis sûr que le mec qu'on a vu avec lui toute à l'heure est en train de le baisser comme la petite chienne qu'il est.**

Stan se leva et dans un geste plein de violence, la plaqua au sol. D'abord elle se débattit violement mais quand elle croisa son regard elle sentit tout son corps lui criée de fuir. Il n'avait plus le même regard, il semblait éteint. On pouvait y voir une lueur, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de la folie.

 **_Je t'interdis de parler de Kyle comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Kyle n'est pas ce genre de personne.**

Wendy avait peur, mais pas encore assez pour se calmer, elle avait été surprise par cet excès de violence qui ne ressemblait en rien à Stan mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle lui sourit.

 **_Kyle n'est qu'une petite chienne.** Dit-elle en prenant le soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Il la souleva, avant de la pousser violement contre une armoire. Elle gémit de douleur, elle s'était cognée la tête pas très forte mais suffisamment pour avoir une bosse. Il s'avança, pas à pas, sa démarche était lent. Il dégageait une aura noire.

 **_Dégage !** Cria-t-elle **. Part de chez moi ! Sinon je te jure que j'appelle la police ! T'es qu'un putain de psychopathe.**

Stan s'arrêta un moment. Il afficha un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

 **_Ta raison, t'en vaux pas la peine**. Il tourna les talons, s'arrêta au niveau de la porte. **Par contre … La prochaine fois que je t'entends l'insulter, je te promets que je ne réponds plus de moi.**

Stan monta dans sa voiture, il roula comme un dingue vers chez Kyle. Elle avait osé, elle l'avait insulté, lui, elle n'avait pas le droit personne n'avait le droit. Kyle était quelqu'un de bien. Il le savait, il aurait pu la tuer, il avait voulu le faire. Il ne sait pas, par quel miracle, il avait réussi à se contrôler. Il tremblait, il était en colère, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il avait peur. Peur de lui, il ne se reconnaissait pas, il savait qu'il était amour de Kyle, c'était une évidence. Il était fou amoureux, de lui dans le sens littéral du terme.

 _Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?!_

Il arriva chez Kyle, il se gara n'importe comment, sonna, frappa, à la porte. Son ami lui ouvrit. Le rouquin n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arriva, que le brun c'était déjà jeté dans ses bras. Il le sera fort, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Stan avait besoin de sentir Kyle, de s'enfoncer doucement mais tendrement en lui, de l'embrasser, de le caresser. Il avait besoin de lui tout entier.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans un lit. Stan continua, ses caresses, ses baisers. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Juste eux, dans un lit, s'aimant passionnément. Kyle prit les devant, il savait que son amant n'était pas dans son état normal. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, maintenant, Stan ne lui aurait rien dit. Il avait compris depuis longtemps comment fonctionnait son ami.

Il avait un coté animal, qui pouvait ressortir quand ils faisant l'amour, mais, pas que, il avait déjà vu Stan devenir fou, pour un rien. Fou de jalousie, une fois il avait frappé un mec juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train de le draguer. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, pourtant ce jour-là, Kyle avait eu peur pour la vie du garçon, qui avait dut aller faire un séjour à l'hôpital.

Quand, il avait vu arrivé, il avait compris que quelque chose s'était passé. Mais il chercherait à savoir quoi plus tard pour le moment, Stan avait besoin de lui. Cependant, Kyle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il voyait la tristesse de son ami, sa souffrance, sa culpabilité. Il espérait au fond de lui, que Stan n'est rien fait de trop grave.

Le roux se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, il leva ses hanches, prit le membre bien dur de son amant, le plaça à l'entrée, avant de s'assoir dessus, il le laissa s'enfoncer doucement en lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait préparé, ce qui lui fit un peu mal, mais il avait l'habitude.

Stan bougea lentement au début. Rapidement, il perdit, le contrôle de lui-même et les coups se firent plus forts. Les gémissements de plaisirs raisonnaient dans toute la pièce. Heureusement que la famille de Kyle était partis en voyage, sinon il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer, l'origine de ses bruits à ses parents.

Stan se mit au-dessus, il put alors prendre le contrôle, il tapa si fort que Kyle eu du mal à se retenir de jouir. Le roux ferma les yeux appréciant un peu plus chaque seconde, il savait que tant que la bête n'avait pas été rassasiée, il devait attendre que se doux supplice se finisse.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour ce long très long retard moi qui dit dans le chapitre d'avant que l'histoire était finie et que je publiais tout rapidement… Désolé pour être sincère je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps… Je pense que j'avais un peu honte de cette histoire, pas que je la trouve nul, mais juste à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre je le relie et je n'arrêtais pas de la réécrire encore et encore sans trouver les bonnes formulations, j'arrivais tous simplement pas à la trouver bien… Fin bref, je vous laisse avec la suite qui sera rapidement publié, je le promet et mit engage personnellement.

 ** _Dans le bain_**

Le couple avait un petit rituel, après l'avoir fait il prenait un bain. Le brun avait la tête posée contre le torse de son amoureux. Il se laissa bercer par le doux mouvement de l'eau, ainsi que les caresses de Kyle. Il aimait ses moments plus que tout. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, le toucher, le sentir. Tout était parfait.

Soudain, l'image de Wendy, lui revint en mémoire comme une claque. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, il pouvait entendre ses paroles raisonner dans sa tête. Il trembla légèrement, de colère ou de tristesse, il n'aurait pas su le dire lui-même. Instinctivement Kyle resserra son étreinte.

Stan se releva, il croisa le regard, du rouquin. Il avait honte. Il baissa les yeux presque automatiquement. Son meilleur ami, comprit qu'il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Il lui caressa le dos, comme pour l'encourager.

 **_Je…** Dit Stan. Son visage se tordit de douleur.

Cette vision brisa le cœur de Kyle, qui resserra leur étreinte.

 **_Elle ta insultée… Elle a dit des choses horribles, je te jure, Kyle j'ai cru … j'ai cru…**

 **_Chut … Doucement…Prend ton temps.**

Il se sentit rassuré, si c'était Wendy, il n'avait dû rien faire de trop grave. Même s'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, Stan appréciait la jeune fille ou du moins il avait un minimum de respect. Au fond, il avait de la peine pour elle, sortir avec un garçon dont on sait qu'il ne nous aime pas et qu'il ne nous aimera jamais. Elle était courageuse. Elle avait dû, simplement en avoir marre. Il pouvait la comprendre… Mais sortir avec Stan n'avait rien de simple.

Une fois, il avait essayé de la mettre en garde contre la face cachée de Stan. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, elle ne l'avait pas écoutée. Pour elle, Stan était l'amour de sa vie, elle se devait de finir avec. Si Stan était resté avec elle, c'était aussi un peu pour cette raison. Tous deux nourrissaient le fantasme de toute adolescent, finir sa vie avec son première amour. Sauf, que dans leur cas c'était tout bonnement impossible.

 **_J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la buter**. Dit Stan qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

 _Et voilà, la principale raison_.

Stan était passionné comme garçon, un peu trop même. Pas tout le monde n'avait la chance de pouvoir supporter ce genre de personne. Kyle avait grandi avec lui. Il avait appris à vivre avec cette _« part d'ombre »_ de Stan. Mais Wendy était restée dans une espèce d'illusion. Lui faisant croire que Stan était le garçon parfait.

Elle n'en avait pas la force. Kyle n'était pas sûr, lui-même d'avoir cette force.

 **_Calme toi. Tu n'as rien fait de grave ?**

_ **Non** répondit le brun avec une voix étonnamment calme. **Je … Je l'ai un peu bousculé.**

 _Merde !_

 **_Elle n'avait rien quand tu es parti ?**

Il espérait qu'il avait réussi à se contrôler.

 **_Non rien. Tu … Tu crois que j'ai un problème.**

Certes Stan avait peut-être un problème de colère. Mais il était sûr, qu'à sa place lui aussi aurait eu du mal à garder son calme.

 **_Mais non ! Pas du tout !** Il l'embrassa passionnément. **Tu es juste un peu colérique mon amour. Moi non plus je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on t'insulte. Tu es tout pour moi.**

Stan s'accrocha à lui. Kyle dû attendre que son ami se calme, pour pouvoir le faire sortir de l'eau.

Il le sécha, l'habilla, tous cela s'en qu'ils n'échangent aucun mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils allèrent se coucher. Stan se réfugia instantanément prêt de son petit-ami. Il s'endormit sous les caresses de celui-ci.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, Stan observa Kyle dormir. Sous les premiers rayons du soleil, on pouvait voir à quel point la peau de son rouquin préféré était blanche. Il sourit en voyant les petites marques rouges un peu partout sur son corps.

 _Tu es à moi._

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant que ça ne le réveillait pas, Stan voulu savoir l'heure, il se retourna et trouva son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il l'alluma. Il avait une vingtaine d'appel manqué et de message. Pratiquement tous de la part de Wendy. Il en lu quelques-uns avec une certaine appréhension.

« Je m'excuse je suis allé trop loin, je t'aime, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une solution. »

« Stan pardonne-moi… »

« S'il te plait répond… »

Il les effaça tous. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner avec elle. Après la façon dont elle avait insulté Kyle, il était hors de question qu'il reste ami. Il avait mal réagi, il en était bien conscient et il devrait s'excuser pour cela, mais jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ses paroles.

Parmi les messages qu'il avait reçus, il y en avait un de Cartman.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait à Wendy. Tu vas me le payer. »

Stan avait toujours su que Cartman avait un faible pour Wendy mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Dans le message suivant il comprit la colère du garçon.

« Ah j'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai couché avec elle J »

Pff ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, il s'en fichait tous ce qu'il lui importait c'était Kyle. Il n'avait même pas peur de ce que pouvait lui faire celui qu'il s'amusait à appeler « gros tas ». C'était qu'un pauvre type à ses yeux.

Il entendit Kyle se réveiller à côté de lui. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que le brun, lui sauta dessus. Il l'embrassa partout, sur les joue, le front, le nez pour finir en un baisser passionner.

 **« Que me vaut se réveille tout en douceur ?** Demanda Kyle tout en passant sa main sur le dos de Stan.

 **_Je ne sais pas… Peut-être tout simplement la joie de me réveiller auprès de celui que j'aime**. »

Kyle, lui répondit par un simple bisou sur le front. Ils commencèrent à se câliner. Mais le téléphone de Stan vibra deux fois, signe qu'il avait reçu un message. Il voulut l'ignorer mais son copain était contre, il le sermonna, lui rappelant qu'il avait découché et que ses parents étaient surement inquiets. Il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Ses parents avaient arrêté de s'inquiéter quand ils avaient compris que leur fils passait tous son temps chez le rouquin.

 **« Aller regarde ça ne te coute rien…**

 **_ On fait l'amour après alors !**

 **_Pervers** ! dit Kyle et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses.

 **_Hum tu m'excite déjà. »**

Il prit son téléphone. C'était Wendy, elle lui demandait s'il pouvait se voir, elle avait bien compris que c'était fini entre eux, elle voulait juste lui rendre ses affaires.

Kyle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stan et lu le message.

 **« Tu comptes y aller ? »**

Ils échangèrent un regard. Le rouquin n'avait pas de colère dans la voix. Il demandait ça simplement.

 **« Elle m'a harcelé toute la nuit. Il lui montra les appels manqués.**

 **_Pourquoi t'en a de Cartman, il te veut quoi ?**

 **_Ah oui ! Tu ne sais pas la meilleur, Wendy m'a trompé avec lui, elle lui a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ce gros tas, s'est mis en tête de me le faire payer. Pathétique non ?**

Kyle fronça les sourcils, si Cartman était dans l'histoire alors Stan ne devait surtout pas y aller. Connaissant le personnage, il avait très bien pu lui tendre un piège. Pas qu'il était inquiet pour Stan. Non. Il le connaissait suffisamment mais si Stan avait réussi à se calmer avec Wendy, il en était beaucoup moins sûr pour Cartman. Ils avaient été peut-être ami à une époque, mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

 **« Ni vas pas c'est un piège !**

 **_Tu crois ? Au pire je m'en tape, il ne me fait pas peur.**

 **_ Ok si c'est comme ça alors je viens !**

 **_Non ! Si c'est vraiment un piège, s'il t'arrive quelque chose alors…Je … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver. »**

Le roux se sentit coincé, il avait raison, Stan pourrait péter les plombs… Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas le laisser y aller seul. C'était sûr que ce gros lard prévoyait quelque chose. Stan n'était pas méchant et il était sûr que Wendy était sincère. Il savait que Stan voulait y aller car il se sentait coupable et qu'il voulait s'excuser pour toutes ses années de mensonges.

Le brun voulu rassurer son amant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui fit un doux baissé dans le cou et lui affirma que tous se passeraient bien. Il allait juste voir Wendy s'excuser peut-être récupérer une ou deux de fringue, même si, il ne voyait pas lesquelles. Et si Cartman lui tombait dessus alors il improviserait.

Kyle, comprit alors qu'il ne réussirait pas à convaincre son ami. Stan répondit à son ex que c'était ok, qu'il partait de chez lui. Elle lui proposa de se rejoindre au parc, là, où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se donner rendez-vous.

Il montra le message à Kyle espérant qu'il serait un peu plus rassuré. C'était un endroit public et malgré l'heure il y aurait déjà les gamins du coin en train de jouer. Il vu cependant l'inquiétude dans les yeux du rouquin en partant de chez lui. Il l'embrassa. Monta dans sa voiture est parti.


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre ! Ce n'est pas le dernier bien que la fin pourrais le laisser penser ce n'est pas le cas! La suite arrive bientôt, je pense que le prochain sera le dernier, j'aurais enfin tout publié!

D'ailleurs je n'ai encore eu aucun commentaire n'hésitez pas à en laisser un si cela vous à plus ou pas !

Encore désolé pour le retard de la dernière fois

 ** _A l'hôpital_**

Wendy et Kyle étaient dans la même salle d'attente. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Aucun ne parlait, tous les deux étaient trop inquiet pour leur ami respectif. Le médecin vint leur annoncer les résultats. Cartman avait le nez cassé, la mâchoire fêlé, l'estomac n'avait pas était touché. Il avait l'arcade ouverte, mais aucune commotion. Ce qui était plutôt rassurant vu l'état dans lequel il était arrivé. Wendy fut soulagée mais il devrait passer une bonne semaine à l'hôpital.

Pour Stan le verdict était un peu moins lourd, il s'était ouvert l'arrière de la tête mais encore une fois pas de commotion, il avait une côte fêlée et pour lui seulement trois jours d'hospitalisation et plus si besoin.

Kyle se sentit rassuré, le verdict n'était pas aussi grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Aussi bien pour le gros tas que pour son petit-ami. Il demanda au médecin s'il pouvait les voir. Ce dernier accepta. Comme il s'y attendait, ils ne les avaient pas mis dans la même chambre. Il rentra doucement dans la salle, ayant peur de réveiller son ami, puis vint assoir sur une des fauteuils près du lit. Il l'observa pendant un moment.

 _Il a une sale tête_.

Mais il allait bien et ça c'était le plus important, inconsciemment ses doigts caressèrent la joue du blessé.

 _Je suis fou amoureux de ce type._

Il sourit.

Soudain, Stan se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil, il gémissait, convulsant légèrement. Prit de panique, Kyle appela les infirmières. Elles arrivèrent rapidement et voulurent lui mettre une dose de calmant, mais Stan se réveilla, il les repoussa, violement. Il hurla le nom de Kyle. Ce dernier se précipita à son chevet et le prit dans ses bras.

 **« Kyle tu vas bien ? Ils t'ont rien fait ?**

 **_Ça va. Je vais bien t'inquiète pas. Calme-toi. »**

Il se rendormir instantanément après avoir était rassuré. Kyle dit aux infirmières de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'il avait juste fait une crise de panique. Elles comprirent, elles avaient l'habitude après tout, c'était leur métier. Quand elles se furent assurées que tout allait bien, elles partirent.

Les parents de Stan finirent par arriver totalement paniqués à l'hôpital. Kyle leur expliqua que leur fils s'était battu. Il les rassura en leur garantissant que Stan n'avait rien de grave. Sa sortit été prévu pour bientôt. Les parents étaient très inquiets, surement un truc de famille pensa Kyle.

Le médecin arriva pour leur expliquer son diagnostic ce qui finit par les soulager.

Ils conseillèrent à Kyle de rentré chez lui. Celui-ci refusa, il avait envie d'être là quand son copain se réveillerait. Les infirmières finirent par lui demander de partir. Ne faisant pas partie de la famille, Il fut presque obligé de rentrer chez lui. Il refusa est attendit dans la salle d'attente.

Wendy, le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui. Ce qui l'embêta assez. Elle pleura. Aller s'avoir pourquoi Kyle se sentit obligé de la réconforter.

 **« Hey, ça va aller t'inquiète pas…** Au fond, il ne savait pas s'il disait cela pour elle ou pour lui.

Il savait qu'aucun des garçons n'étaient en danger mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. En voyant Stan allongé sur se lit, les yeux fermés, la lèvre légèrement ouverte. Il avait eu tellement mal. Wendy sanglota de nouveau, le rouquin se demanda si la jeune fille était amoureuse de Cartman. Elle se sentait mal, c'était indéniable mais c'était peut-être juste de la culpabilité.

 **_C'est de ma faute**. Dit-elle.

 _Ça c'est sûr !_ Mais il comprenait sa souffrance, plusieurs fois, il avait dit à son meilleur ami de la quitter et pas que par jalousie. Il se mettait à sa place, ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre tous les jours. Bien sûr, elle était allée trop loin … Pourtant il se sentait en parti responsable. C'est vrai, lui aussi cette situation l'arrangeait bien d'une certaine façon, ça lui évitait de devoir justifier le fait qu'il passe autant de temps avec son supposer meilleur ami.

 **_Mais non… Tu n'en pouvais juste plus… Je peux le comprendre.**

Elle le regarda. Se tue un moment comme si elle réfléchissait, puis son visage passa de la surprise à la colère.

 **_ C'est vrai ! Si tout cela est arrivé c'est de ta faute à toi et Stan, vous m'avez poussé à bout !**

 _Touché._

Elle n'avait pas à 100% tord. Bon après remettre tout sur leurs dos, c'était facile aussi. Elle aurait pu tous simplement quitter Stan. Seulement, elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage. Si Kyle n'avait pas été autant fatigué, il le lui aurait bien balancé à la gueule. Il préféra ne rien dire. Il avait envie de dormir, près de Stan et oublier c'est deux derniers jours. Il allait s'endormir quand Wendy se leva à côté de lui.

 **_Tu m'entends c'est de ta faute !** Elle se mit à crier **. Je vous déteste tous les deux ! Vous allez me le payer ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir utilisé !**

Les infirmières lui demandèrent de partir, il était tard et elle risquait de réveiller les patients. Wendy refusa dans un premier temps, mais finit par se résigner. Toutefois avant de partir, elle mit une gifle à Kyle. Celui-ci ne sentit rien, il fut tout simplement surprit. Après ce geste les infirmières devinrent un peu plus brusque et n'hésita pas à la pousser vers la sortit.

Une resta voulant s'assurer que Kyle n'avait rien. Il la rassura après tout ce n'était qu'une claque. Même si elle avait tapé fort, lui laissant surement une belle marque rouge.

La salle se vida assez rapidement, les infirmières vinrent le voir à plusieurs reprises, lui demander s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Elles le trouvaient mignon à attendre que son ami se réveille. Elles lui proposèrent une couverture, il refusa, mais devant tant d'insistance, il céda.

Il finit par se retrouver seul. La salle resta éclairée. Il essayer de s'assoir de manière confortable, mais il n'y réussit pas. Il enfouit ça tête dans la couverture. Elle sentait le médicament et la lessive. Quelques larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Stan lui manquait énormément. C'est sur cette dernière pensé qu'il s'endormit.

 ** _Plusieurs heures après_**

Au bout d'un moment on vint le réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la salle. Kyle était tellement fatigué qu'il n'insista pas. Il se leva.

 **_Stan ?**

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il put dire mais les infirmières lui firent comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir.

Il partit tristement.

En sortant de l'hôpital, le froid le saisit. Il enfouit sa tête dans son manteau du mieux qu'il put et avança. Il n'avait pas sa voiture, il dû rentrer, à pied. Quand, il arriva chez lui, il prit une douche bien chaude. Essayant de ne pas trop penser à Stan sachant que son ami était en sureté à l'hôpital. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Rongé par la crainte que Stan se réveille et panique en ne le voyant pas.

Il avait voulu rester en partit pour cette raison. Connaissant Stan c'était plus que probable. Cependant, ses parents étant là cela le calmerait… Cette pensée le réconforta un peu. Stan n'était pas seul.

Il s'assit sur son lit, mit son réveille à 6h, demain il le retrouverait le plus tôt possible. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

 ** _Le lendemain_**

Kyle avait retrouvé Stan dès le lever du soleil. Tellement tôt qu'il eut peur qu'on lui refuse le droit de voir sa moitié. Ce fut tous le contraire. En effet, ses craintes de la veille furent confirmées par la tête de soulagement que firent les infirmières en le voyant. Effectivement, Stan s'était réveillé la nuit et à chaque fois il demandait à voir Kyle. Globalement, il arrivait à se calmer rapidement. Mais les infirmières faillirent l'appeler à l'aide. Tant ses crises étaient violentes.

Elles finirent par le rassurer en lui disant que maintenant tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait le voir.

Kyle n'insista pas plus et entra directement. Les parents de Stan eurent cette même tête de soulagement. Sa mère, se jeta dans ses bras. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans cette état-là, qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui été arrivé.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant que ces parents décident de partir, ils reviendraient en début d'après-midi, mais là ils avaient bien besoin de dormir. Et puis maintenant que Kyle était là, ils étaient apaisés.

Le brun dormait profondément, mais le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de déposer un doux baissé, une fois la porte fermée. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le droit, il s'allongea dans le lit, posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ferma les yeux un instant, profitant un peu de la présence de Stan.

 **_Kyle ? C'est toi ?**

 **_Hum…** Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux doucement, il s'était endormit.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Stan qui toute la nuit l'avait appelé ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver à son réveille. Il sourit bêtement, ce que le roux ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, mais il s'en fichait. Lentement, il passa un bras, puis l'autre autour de la taille de Kyle. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans bouger.

 **_Maintenant** dit Stan, **toi et moi on se séparera plus. Pas même pour aller chier**.

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, comme pour lui dire qu'il acceptait.

Pendant un moment, ils ne bougeaient plus, profitant du moment à fond… De l'un et de l'autre. Tous deux avaient eu peur à leur manière. Ils décidèrent, dans un silence, de ne pas parler de ce qui c'était passé la veille, ils n'en reparleraient jamais. Ils ne voulaient pas en reparler.

_ **J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.** Reprit le brun

 **_ A se demander qui est dans un lit d'hôpital.** Répondit Kyle en riant.

_ **Je… Je veux vraiment plus que toi et moi on se sépare… Quand on rentrera sur le campus toi et moi on emménage ensemble.**

Ce n'était pas une proposition ou même une question et Kyle le savait. Cela lui était égale, lui aussi ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de Stan. Le brun lança un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour au rouquin, il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. Kyle apprécia le geste, il ferma les yeux. Doucement, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide se poser sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Scellant leur promesse.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey ! L'histoire prend un tournant assez différent, j'espère que ça vous plaira x) Désolé pour l'attente mais je suis partie en vacance, puis la rentré enfin bref, pas mal de chose se sont passé. Mais le voilà le derniers chapitre, l'histoire est enfin fini et j'ai reçu aucun commentaire je n'ai aucune idée si cela vous plait ou pas..._

 _Je pense ne pas republier sur ce couple avant un moment car je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment ^^" mais qui sait ;)_

 _Enfin, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure._

 ** _Quelque année après._**

Kyle et Stan étaient de retour à South Park, la ville de leur enfance. Ils étaient rentrés pour fêter Thanksgiving en famille. Leurs parents respectifs étaient à présent au courant de leur relation. Le couple avait fait son coming out quelque temps après l'incident. Ils avaient eu du mal à se faire à l'idée, mais ils avaient fini par accepter.

Cela faisait 5 ans que cette histoire avec Wendy avait eu lieu et pourtant aucun des deux ne l'avaient oubliées.

Mais ils vivaient avec, cela avait pris du temps mais ils avaient réussi à se reconstruire.

Stan, était devenu un célèbre chanteur, le groupe qu'il formait avec Kenny avait fini par devenir célèbre. Le succès était arrivé beaucoup plus vite que prévu, il eut du mal à s'y faire. L'éternelle timide, dû cependant prendre sur lui. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi stressé avant de monter sur scène, mais avec le temps il commençait à avoir deux ou trois combines pour se calmer.

Kyle, quant à lui, refusa de se faire entretenir par son amant, il avait continué les études, là ou Stan les avaient arrêtés. Il était devenu professeurs de maths, dans un lycée réputé. Ses parents étaient très fiers de lui. Au début, cela avait créé beaucoup de problème au couple. Les parents n'acceptant pas le fait qu'il décide d'arrêter les études pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que la musique.

Mais quand la rançon du succès était arrivée, les parents s'étaient étrangement ravisés, et les remarques désobligeantes disparurent. Surtout quand le couple les avait invités à passer deux semaines dans leur villa.

En bref, ils avaient plutôt bien réussi leur vie.

Ils étaient à South Park depuis quelques jours et ils avaient pu recroiser quelques vieux amis à eux, ceux-ci s'amusaient de les savoir en couple. En effet, la plupart les avaient beaucoup charriés sur le fait qu'ils finiraient ensemble sans penser que cela arriverait vraiment un jour.

Par chance, ils n'avaient pas croisé Wendy et Cartman, bien que celle-ci ai prévu de se venger, ils ne la revirent jamais. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas quitté South Park, avec Cartman, ils étaient restés. Les deux jeunes s'étaient mariés ensemble. Le « gros tas » avait hérité de l'entreprise familiale, sa femme s'occupait de tout le coté administratif.

Ils fessaient partit des seules à être resté à South Park.

Beaucoup de leurs amis avaient promis de partir sans jamais revenir, ce qui avait été le cas pour Kenny et Butters, qui malgré, l'insistance de leur ami refusaient catégoriquement de revenir dans cette ville. Kyle, ne pouvaient que les comprendre en matière de tolérance on trouvait mieux qu'à South Park. De plus, Kenny n'avait plus de famille dans la ville et Butters c'était violement disputé avec ses parents.

 _Ils s'en sont passés des choses dans cette petite ville._

Kyle, était dehors, aujourd'hui il faisait plutôt beau et ils avaient décidés avec Stan, d'aller se promener dans la forêt, ou ils jouaient étant petit. Il sentit, une main gantée, se glisser la sienne.

Il sourit.

« **On y va.** Lui murmura son mari. »

Ah ! Oui ils s'étaient mariés, après l'incident, ils avaient réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être embêtant de ne pas faire partit de la même famille. Bien évidement ce n'était pas la seule raison. Mais, Stan avait tellement insisté, déclarant que cela faisait partie de leur promesse de ne plus jamais se quitter.

Les deux amoureux ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la forêt. Ils entamèrent une bataille de neige, qui finit rapidement en séance de bécotage. Stan dans un mouvement de défense se jeta sur Kyle, ils avaient alors éclaté de rire. Pour se venger, le professeur avait pris une boule de neige et c'était amusé à l'écraser sur la tête de son amant.

Ils rirent, s'embrassent, la tension devint de plus en plus forte et les simples caresses devinrent plus violentes. On pouvait sentir leur passion l'un pour l'autre. Heureusement que l'endroit était plutôt isolé. Ni tenant plus Stan releva son amant, lui murmurant, qu'il avait envie de lui maintenant. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

 ** _Un bruit sourd retentit._**

Kyle vit Stan s'écrouler, une tache de sang, le bruit des sirènes, les pompiers. Tout s'agita autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas, il était en train de s'amuser, de s'aimer, que c'était-il passé ? Il était là assis comme un con dans la neige du sang partout, sur lui, autour de lui, _partout_.

Le sang de celui qu'il aimait.

Les pompiers l'avaient embarqué, il ne savait même pas qui les avait appelés. Il ne savait pas où était Stan. Il était perdu.

Il avait entendu des pleurs. Ses parents, étaient parties avec ceux de Stan, dans la panique ils l'avaient tous oubliés. Les pompiers s'étaient concentrés sur le blesser et lui étant en état de choc, n'ayant pas pu bouger, il n'avait pas réagi.

Il se retrouvait donc là, _seul._

Un bruit vers la forêt le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il devait aller rejoindre Stan, il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il retomba, manquant de s'écraser sur le sol. Il pleura, il avait froid, peur pour Stan. Il était incapable de bouger, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler. Il y avait trop de sang.

 _Pourquoi ? Qui avait fait ça ? Comment ?_

Le bruit continua mais cette fois-ci, il était plus loin.

Soudain, il pensa, que ce bruit était peut-être produit par le tireur.

Il se releva cette fois-ci sans aucune hésitation, il ne tremblait plus. Un sentiment noir l'envahi, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Il revoyait le corps de son amant, étendu par terre.

 _Il était fou de rage_.

Kyle, marcha les poings serrés, le cœur battant à la chamade. Retrouva des traces de pats. Il les suivit, la personne aurait pu prendre le temps de les effacer. Le professeur, ce dit que si le tireur n'avait pas pris le soin de les effacer c'est que son geste avait été fait dans la précipitation.

 _Ce n'était pas prévu._

Il commença à réfléchir. Il reprit ses esprits, une personne normale aurait paniqué, pleuré et surement aurait rejoint son amant, _il aurait dû faire ça_.

Pourtant, le gentil professeur perdait tout contrôle sur lui-même, il avait l'impression que ses jambes bougeaient seules. Il était animé par quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose qui aurait dû l'effrayer mais qui le rendait étrangement calme.

Plus il s'avança, plus il distingua des voix. Un homme et une femme. Cela ressemblait à une dispute. Il s'approcha doucement, se cachant, après tout c'était des personnes armées. Il put enfin voir le tireur.

« **Wendy ! Putain qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Je pensais que … Putain de merde ! Je crois que tu l'as buté tu te rends compte ! Wendy ! Tu m'écoute !**

Elle resta impassible.

 **_Je … Je devais me venger ! Ils m'ont humilié ! Ils devaient payer !**

 **_Putain Wendy pas comme ça ! Ils vont te retrouver tu as fait ça avec l'arme familiale !**

 **_Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je les ai vu, j'étais obligée.** »

Kyle se demanda comment il allait faire pour intervenir, que ce soit Wendy ou une autre personne, cela lui importait peu, dans le fond il n'était pas surprit. Elle avait complètement perdu la tête.

 _Mais moi j'ai tout perdu._

Il hésita, puis sortit de sa cachette, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, ni si c'était réellement une bonne idée.

Il comprit que s'en était pas une quand Wendy pointa automatiquement son arme sur lui.

 **_Kyle qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !** Dit Cartman.

_ **Je vais te buter aussi.**

Kyle ne dit rien il se contenta de la regarder droit dans les yeux, avec toute la colère et la haine qu'il pouvait exprimer.

Voyant cela comme un signe de défiance, elle tira.

Le rouquin qui s'attendait à recevoir le coup, se baissa instinctivement. Il rouvrit les yeux ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il les avait fermés. Il vu une masse immense, s'écraser devant lui. Il n'était pas touché.

« **Non !** Cria Wendy.

Elle se jeta au côté de son mari, mais dans sa précipitation son arme était tombé à terre.

 **_Pourquoi ta fait ça !** Dit-elle en pleure.

 **_Je voulais te protéger…Je ne voulais pas que tu tues une autre personne…Je t'aime.** Cartman **,** leva difficilement sa main pour lui caresser la joue **.** Laissant une trace de sang sur sa joue blanche. Leur regard était plein de tendresse. Elle avait mal visé, ayant tiré sur son estomac. Cela lui faisait un mal de chien.

 **_Je vais appeler une ambulance**. Wendy, sortit son téléphone totalement paniqué. Les mains tremblantes, elle manqua de le faire tomber.

Elle se stoppa en entendant le bruit de la gâchette derrière elle. Sentant le canon sur l'arrière de sa tête. Instinctivement elle leva ses mains en signe de capitulation.

_ **Bouge pas ou je tire**. Dit Kyle.

_ **Espèce d'enfoiré !** Dit Cartman.

_ **Parce que tu pensais réellement que j'allais te laisser t'en sortir comme cela.** Kyle se mit à rire.

_ **Sale psychopathe !** Dit Wendy l'arme toujours braquée sur elle.

Trois coups de feu.

 _Mort_.

Un crie.

Une jeune femme s'effondre, son mari viens de mourir.

Kyle, s'accroupie à côté d'elle, murmurant : **« C'est toi qui la tuée. Tu n'aurais jamais dû tirer sur Stan. Jamais. »**

Il lui sourit, avant de lui tirer en pleine tête, au niveau de la tempe.

Dans le calme le plus totale, il posa l'arme dans la main de la jeune fille.

Il observa les deux corps, allongé cote à cote. Il espéra mourir au côté de Stan, de la même façon. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas séparés, l'un de l'autre. Il leur avait offert une belle mort.

 _Je suis vraiment trop gentil._

La neige se mit à tomber. Comme pour recouvrir tous ses crimes. Une neige d'un blanc pure. Contrastant parfaitement avec la couleur du sang.

Une tempête se préparait.

 ** _Quelques jours plus tard._**

Kyle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, il regardait la télé tranquillement au côté de son mari. Heureusement, le chanteur avait pu s'en sortir, la balle n'avait touché aucun de ses organes vitaux. Il s'en était plutôt bien sortit au vu des circonstances. Il était resté plusieurs jours dans le coma, mais maintenant il allait beaucoup mieux. Sa vie n'était plus en danger, il ne lui resterait aucune séquelle à part une cicatrise à l'abdomen.

Une enquête, avait été menée. Mais, pour le moment, la police n'avait aucun élément. Après qu'il se soit fait tiré dessus une tempête de neige avait effacé toute trace du tueur, dans la forêt ce qui rendait les recherches compliquées.

L'hypothèse de départ était qu'un fan, qui part amour de la star lui aurait tiré dessus après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois. Les enquêteurs n'avait pas fait le lien entre la disparition de Wendy et la fait que Stan se soit fait tiré dessus.

En effet, le couple étant très renfermé, n'ayant que peu d'ami, personne ne pouvait dire depuis quand précisément, ils avaient disparu.

L'affaire avait fait un bruit monstre, dû à la popularité de Stan. Qui avait reçu un nombre incroyable de lettre de soutien, de message sur les réseaux sociaux et toute autre démonstration de soutien possible à notre époque.

Cependant, Stan était trop fatigué pour quoique ce soit il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de s'en soucier.

Il était à présent à coter de Kyle et il n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour le moment. Il fit signe à son amant de se rapprocher, ils s'embrassèrent.

Regard plein de tendresse.

Amour.

 **« Flash info ! Le corps du couple, gérant de la grande société Testaburger a été retrouvé aujourd'hui, dans la forêt de South Park. L'hypothèse de la police aurait été qu'à la suite d'une violente dispute, la jeune femme aurait tiré quatre coups sur son mari, avant de se suicider. »**

Stan se retourna vers Kyle. Le roux, ne bougea pas, tenant la main de son mari, les yeux fermés, il la caressa plus fort. Il agissait, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les infos.

Il y a toujours un moment dans une vie ou l'on tombe sur la personne qui nous connais mieux que nous même. Qui sait, ce qu'on est capable de faire ou non. Ce qu'on va faire ou non. Ou tout simplement ce qu'on a déjà fait.

Quand on trouve cette personne alors on n'a tout simplement plus à prouver quoi que ce soit et surtout pas son amour.

Aujourd'hui Kyle pouvait assurer avoir trouvé cette personne c'est pourquoi il sut ce qu'aller lui demander son amant et il ne nierait rien.

« **Tu les as tuées ?** Demanda simplement Stan.

Kyle releva la tête, lui sourit, caressa sa joue.

 **_Je t'effraye ?**

 **_Non. »**

Le professeur continua sa caresse. Stan comprenait enfin, le comportement de son mari, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait été étrangement calme. Il parlait peu, au début, il pensait que c'était dû à la culpabilité, mais il avait rapidement compris que cela cachait autre chose. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Lui aussi aurait fait la même chose si ce n'est pire.

 _Finalement on n'est pas si différent toi et moi._

 _On doit être des espèces de psychopathe._

Le couple s'embrassa passionnément, ils étaient liés à vie par un lien bien plus fort que l'amour… La folie.

Pour toi…

Je ferais n'importe quoi.

 _Je vous dis en revoir, et s'il vous plait laissez un commentaire, c'est important de savoir ce qui va pas et ce qui va. Merci de m'avoir suivi :)_


End file.
